


What Happens in Vegas

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Married in Vegas AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wake Up Married AU, we should have seen more Freddie in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: It's all fun and games until you wake up married to a stranger





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [Last Name](https://youtu.be/f27zNlmRMWU) by Carrie Underwood because who doesn’t love a wake up married AU?

“Do you know what you need?” Matt asks, staring at him from the doorway. Danny knows he doesn’t make an impressive sight right now, already two beers in at 6 o’clock on a Tuesday night.

“Please enlighten me,” he huffs, not even bothering to look away from the hockey game he’s watching

“A three-day bender,” Matts tells him, plopping down on the couch next to him, “Think about it. Three days of no ex-wives, no divorce papers. No rules. Just you, me, and the Vegas strip.”

“Vegas? Really?” he scoffs, taking another drink of his beer, “Kinda cliche don’t you think?”

“I’ve found most things are cliche for good reason,” Matt jokes before Danny watches him turn serious, “You need to get this out of your system big brother. This guy who gets drunk before dinner, this isn’t you.” The words cut at him, and he knows that it’s the truth. This isn’t who he is and it’s not who he wants to be. Maybe a vacation would be good for him.

“Maybe,” he says, but he can’t help but think the idea does have some merit. Matt barely has time to make it to the kitchen to get his own beer when Danny says, “You know what? Why not. Let’s do it.”

—

Danny wakes when he feels the bed shift and groans when he’s met with the throbbing pain of a truly spectacular hangover. He shoves his head into his pillow, blocking out the light coming into the room, and breathes through the wave of nausea that hits him. When he finally feels like he’s no longer going to throw up whatever’s left in his stomach and the pounding in his head has reduced to a dull roar he risks cracking an eye open to take in the damage.

It takes him longer than he’s willing to admit to realize that he’s not in his brothers’ apartment in the city.

A quick look out the window tells him that he’s not even in New York, or the East Coast for that matter if his view of the Bellagio fountains is any indication. The hotel room reveals a lot more information about Danny’s night, most of it saying that he must have had a  _very_  good night. There are clothes strewn all over the room, furniture knocked askew, two champagne bottles abandoned on the end table. Even the mattress is crooked on the bedframe. “Oh god,” he groans, hiding his face in his hands like maybe if when he looks again he won’t be facing the aftermath of his one-night stand.

The sound of a faucet turning on jolts Danny into action, grabbing his clothes as quickly and quietly as he can. It’s not an easy task considering he can’t quite walk straight but he manages to find everything. He dresses as quickly as he can and then, with a glance back at the bathroom door, he does something that he’s not proud of. He runs.

—

Steve shouldn’t be surprised when he wakes to find another guy in his bed, it was the whole purpose of the trip after all. All intentions aside, he does have a moment of panic when he wakes to the completely naked body of an admittedly very attractive man just inches away from him. He slips out of the bed as quick as he can and retreats to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and wondering what he should do. He braces himself against the sink and breathes deep, forcing down the anxiety clawing at him. Only after the panic recedes does he remember that DADT has officially been repealed and he doesn’t  _have_  to do anything. In fact, he could walk right back into that bedroom and there wouldn’t be a thing the Navy could do about it.

Admittedly, the thought is tempting but he stops short when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His hair is in all sorts of disarray and there are love bites trailing across his chest and down his stomach. A quick glance reveals that yes, they do go  _all the way_  down. He quickly looks away, as embarrassed by the markings as he is excited by them. When he catches sight of himself in the mirror again he’s blushing but there’s a smile on his face and for the first time since he joined the Navy, Steve feels like a weight has been lifted off of him.

He scrubs himself off as quick as he can with a wet towel to wash off the grime from last night before he goes back out to see just who he spent the night with. His partner, whoever he is, had been sound asleep when he left the bed but when Steve opens the bathroom door the bed is empty.

He won’t deny that he’s disappointed at the sight, but this isn’t his first one night stand, he knows how these things can go so he sets about getting dressed, then trying to right everything that got tossed around last night. Whoever the guy was, they obviously had a lot of fun together. He just wishes that he hadn’t drunk so much so that he could remember why there’s a neon green thong hanging off the end of the bed. He doesn’t have time to dwell on that though because right under the thong, lying on the floor and shoved half under the bed is a slightly torn piece of paper with CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE printed at the top.

—

Danny thanks God, Mary, and every saint he can remember that his key card is still in his pants pocket and that it has the room number written on it. He endures the knowing looks of everyone he passes in the hallway and slinks into his room, three floors down from the one he woke up in.

“Danny, is that you?” a truly miserable sounding voice calls from the bathroom and Danny walks over to see Matt hugging the toilet like it’s the only thing keeping him from puddling onto the floor. “Good, you’re alive. Thought you were- thought you were dead or something,” Matt says in between dry heaves.

“No, not dead,” he says, wetting a washcloth and handing it over as Matt flushes the toilet. Matt takes it and wipes his whole face with it, leaning against the bathtub when he’s done and closing his eyes, “What did we drink last night and why is it purple?” Matt asks, sounding absolutely pitiful.

“Don’t ask me,” Danny says, sliding down onto the floor next to him, “I don’t even remember how we got to Vegas.”

“Seriously?” Matt asks, cracking an eye open. Danny opens his mouth to respond but Matt interrupts before he can get anything out, “What is  _that_?” Matt grabs his hand, holding it up so that they can both clearly see the black wedding band on his ring finger.

“That’s not mine,” Danny says immediately, his wedding band had been gold and is locked away in his gun safe back at Matt’s.

“It’s on your finger,” Matt says and promptly turns around to throw up again. Danny can’t help but think that it’s karma.

—

Freddie laughs for ten minutes straight when Steve finds him and tells him what happened last night. “I can’t believe- you got-” Freddie stutters out before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

“This really isn’t helping,” Steve rumbles, taking another sip of his coffee and pretending that Freddie’s laughter isn’t making the pounding in his head even worse.

“Sorry man,” Freddie says, finally controlling himself, “It’s just- come on! You got drunk married in Vegas. How great is that?”

“Not very great considering I don’t even know who the guy is!” Steve says, looking down at the marriage certificate. After some more digging, he managed to find a wedding ring too, a thick black band that fit him perfectly.

“Listen, we have his name and we know he lives in Newark. We’ll go to the front desk see if they can tell us if there’s a Danny Williams staying here and if not you can call up Cath and see if she can work some of her magic,” Freddie suggests.

“You want me to call up my ex-girlfriend to see if she can track down the man I married?” Steve asks him, standing up to head to the front desk.

“As a plan B!” Freddie calls back, chasing after him.

—

“This isn’t as bad as it seems,” Matt tries to placate him.

“How is this not as bad as it seems?” Danny yells, turning to face his brother. Matt winces and Danny takes a deep breath to calm himself, “I am  _married_  and I have no idea who the guy is.”

“So we find the guy,” Matt says reasonably, and Danny collapses onto the bed next to him. He runs his thumb over the ring again, finding an odd sense of peace by the familiar weight. For reasons he’s still too hungover to examine he still hasn’t taken the ring off. “Listen, you’re a cop. What would you do if this guy was a suspect you had to track down?”

Danny sighs and wonders when Matt became the reasonable one out of the two of them because the thought isn’t that bad. “I’d retrace my steps, figure out where we first met and track our activity from there.”

“So we start there!” Matt says, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

“We don’t have to,” Danny says, realizing that it his panic he forgot one very crucial piece of evidence, “I woke up in his bed, I know what room he’s in,” he explains, feeling hopeful for the first time all day.

“So let’s go to the front desk and find out who this mystery man is!” Matt says, just as there’s a knock at the door. Matt gives him a confused look and goes to answer, opening the door to two guys who look like they just walked out of a centerfold.

“I’m looking for Daniel Williams?” the guy with darker hair asks, looking hesitantly into the room.

“Danny, it’s for you,” Matt calls over his shoulder. Danny feels like he’s going to be sick again.

—

The woman at the front desk is surprisingly helpful once Freddie tells her Steve’s story. Freddie’s gratuitous flirting helps too. “I don’t see a Danny Williams in our registry, but there is a Matthew Williams who booked for two people,” She tells them, her fingers tapping away at her keyboard.

“That’s gotta be him,” Freddie says, giving the woman a winning smile. She grins back at him and hands over a piece of paper with the room number on it. Steve doesn’t miss the way her hand lingers on Freddies when he takes it.

“Let me know if there’s anything more I can help you with,” she tells Freddie as they walk away.

“You’re horrible,” Steve says once they’re safely out of hearing range at the elevator bank.

“It got you the room number, didn’t it? Besides there’s only room for one woman in my life,” Freddie goes on.

“Yeah, I still don’t know what Kelly was thinking,” Steve quips.

“Who’s Kelly? I was talking about Catherine Zeta-Jones.”

Steve punches Freddie in the arm for Kelly’s sake as the elevator deposits them onto the twelfth floor. Freddie leads them down the hall and stops at room 1252, knocking on the door. It only takes a few seconds before the door is opened by a tall guy with brown hair. He’s definitely not the man that Steve woke up with so he assumes that it’s Matthew Williams.

“I’m looking for Danny Williams?” he asks, praying that this is the right room.

“Danny, it’s for you,” the guy calls over his shoulder and moves enough that Steve can see a man sitting on one of the beds. The guy stands up, his blonde hair the only familiar thing about him, and for the first time, Steve gets a good look at his husband.

—

“So,” Steve- Danny knows his husbands’ name now- tries to break up the silence that’s fallen over them. Danny gives him a second to continue but Steve doesn’t seem inclined to say anything more. He gets the impression that Steve isn’t a big talker.

“We’re married,” Danny jumps in, taking over the conversation, “And I assume that you want an annulment too.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, casting a glance over to where Matt and Steve’s friend Freddie have taken up root at the bar, pretending they’re trying to not eavesdrop on them, “Sorry, it’s just- I’m in the Navy and Don’t Ask Don’t Tell just got repealed. Freddie and I came here so that I could meet guys but marriage wasn’t really on the itinerary.” Steve explains to him, looking endearingly sincere. For a moment Danny wonders what could have happened if they hadn’t gotten married last night or if Steve had picked him up while they hadn’t been blackout drunk. Unfortunately, the reality is that they did meet blackout drunk, they did get married, and in the morning, Danny ran.

“Listen, tomorrow’s Monday. Matt and I don’t fly back home until the afternoon. We can go to the courthouse as soon as they open and get this sorted out.”

“So, twenty hours until we can go to the court,” Steve says, fidgeting in his chair, “Any chance I could buy you a drink?” Steve asks with a crooked smile that does funny things to Danny’s stomach.

“Well, it’s the least you could do, being my husband and all,” Danny jokes and Steve beams at him.

—

“You know, you don’t have to do this,“ Freddie says as he’s leaving to go to meet Danny in the lobby.

“I don’t even know him,” Steve reminds him, but it doesn’t deter Freddie.

“No, you  _didn’t_  know him,” Freddie points at him to emphasize his point, “I saw how you two hit it off last night and I still maintain that if you asked him up to your room, he would have said yes.”

“And I still maintain that you’re a crazy son of a bitch,” Steve retorts, grabbing his wallet and leaving the room. It doesn’t stop Freddie from yelling “Go make out with your husband!” through the closed door. Steve chuckles at the idea until the elevator doors open to reveal Danny waiting for him and Steve realizes that he kinda wants to make out with his husband.

Danny’s wearing washed out blue jeans and a tight gray t-shirt, aviator sunglasses hanging at his neck. Steve only has vague memories of the night they spent together but that outfit brings up clear images of stripping Danny out of his clothes, thoughts he would very happily recreate.

“Hey,” Danny greets him with a smile and Steve’s heart does a little flip, “You ready?”

“Let’s go get divorced,” Steve says with a cheer that he’s not really feeling.

They take a taxi to the courthouse and get there just as it’s opening. Since they’re the first ones in the clerk helps them right away, handing Danny the necessary paperwork and explaining what needs to be filled out. By the time 10 o’clock comes around they have everything completed.

“You should get a letter in about twenty days stating that the marriage has been annulled,” the clerk tells them with a professional detachment that tells him she’s done this regularly. It’s an obvious dismissal so they take their paperwork and leave.

“I guess this is it,” Danny says outside the courthouse. They’ll part ways here, Danny will go meet Matt at the airport and Steve will go back to the hotel to finish the rest of his vacation.

“Well, it was interesting,” Steve says and feels like he’s won something when Danny gives him a real, hearty laugh.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Danny agrees with a smile.

Their gaze meets and Steve feels like this is his moment to do something. He barely knows Danny but he doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet. Only, he doesn’t know what to say to keep Danny in his life. When he doesn’t say anything Danny looks away and the moment is broken.

“I should get going,” Danny says, squinting as he looks away.

“Have a good trip,“ Steve says lamely and watches as Danny hails a taxi and gets in. For a second Danny looks like he’s going to say something, but then he just smiles at him and tells the driver where to go. Danny waves at him as the cab pulls away and Steve waves back, watching the cab until it disappears into the morning traffic.

—

_Four Months Later_

Danny is no fan of Hawaii. The heat, the made-up language, the fact the no one knows how to dress like a professional, he hates it all. However, he does- begrudgingly- have to admit that the new task force does sound promising. He’s never really felt the desire to be on a task force before, but he needs to get out of the HPD bullpen and it’s an even better way to protect Grace’s home. Which is why it’s such a surprise and a relief when out of everyone at HPD, he’s the only one chosen to join the team.

“Danny Williams?” an older man greets him as soon as he walks into the Five-0 office on his first day, “I’m John McGarrett.”

The name pings something in the back of Danny’s mind but before he can think about it, John is talking again, telling him about what the task force has done so far and showing him around the offices. “This will be your office,” John says, “and my son Steve’s will be right next to you. Chin and Kono’s offices will be over there,” John points to the two offices at the other side of the room but Danny’s still stuck on the name Steve.

Before he can ask John about it, he hears voices coming into the office and turns to see Steve and Freddie walking in. They both stop dead in their tracks as soon as the recognize Danny. Freddie reacts first bursting into a howling fit of laughter and a string of  _oh my god_ ’s. When he gets himself under control he latches onto Steve saying, “Steve, it’s Danny,” like Steve can’t see for himself that he’s standing right there.

For his part, Steve looks absolutely shellshocked, and Danny knows he must not look much better. Finally, it’s John who gets their attention, clearing his throat and looking at them all expectantly, “I take it you all know each other?”

“We uh, we met on vacation a couple months ago,” Danny explains, trying to hide his blush and knowing he’s failed. John looks like he knows that there’s more to the story but, mercifully, he lets the subject drop there. John leaves the three of them in the lobby, retreating into his office with a made up excuse as if sensing that they need privacy. Danny points to his office and Steve follows him as Freddie stage whispers “go get him, Smooth Dog.”

“So-” Danny starts, not really knowing what he should say.

“Do you want to go get a drink sometime?” Steve blurts out and Danny’s mouth snaps shut.

“Are you serious?” Danny asks even as Freddie yells “Say yes,” through the glass door. Steve closes the blinds to block Freddie’s view of them before turning to face him again.

“Yeah,” Steve says, looking determined, “we obviously had some connection in Vegas otherwise we wouldn’t have gotten married and I was kicking myself for not getting your number or-”

“Okay,” Danny says before Steve can continue. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about- or fantasized about- Steve in the couple months since they last saw each other. Right after he got the paperwork that the annulment was finalized he entertained the idea of looking Steve up but quickly squashed the idea because of how ridiculous it seemed. Now it seems he has a second chance and Danny doesn’t intend to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
